Yin, Yang, water, and fire
by spaceyPsychologist
Summary: What happens when four fangirls and a cat get transported to the Naruto World? And what chaos are they going to bring? SasukexOC, GaaraxOC, KibaxOC, NejixOC. Sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't think of anything.
1. profiles

**ReimeinoAkatsuki:** This is my first and only fic. Currently, I have 23 reviews and they are all great! Thanks so much, guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Just my Ocs. Actually, my two best friends own Sakumi, Seko and Cagalli. I own Yami and my sis owns Hikari.

**Name:** Yami Kururugi

**Age:** 13

**Hair color/length: **deep red, waist length

**Eye color:** Gold

**Personality:** Nice, hyper, shy around guys

**Clothes:** **(Go to the Gaiaonline art arena and type in Naruto Fan Hikari in the search engine. My pic is the one of the red-haired girl. Exept that her dress isn't as low as that. She is also wearing black leggings underneith it.)**

**Likes:** Anything with skulls, Watching 'Naruto', Web surfing, playing video games, bazookas, flame-throwers, horror movies, rock music, phoenixes, singing

**Dislikes:** Pink, fangirls, being short**(She's 5'2)**, perverts, nerds, suck-ups, sluts, whores, Orochimaru

**Additional info:** Has a short attention span and a cussing problem

* * *

**Name:** Hikari Kururugi

**Age:** 12

**Hair color/length:** Dark blonde, waist length

**Eye color:** Blue

**Personality:** Nice, random, weird, knows how to get under your skin and drive you up a wall

**Clothes:** **(Do the same thing as you did for my profile. Hikari's is the one of the blonde. Just minus the fox ears.)**

**Likes:** Being random, emailing, playing RO, looking up fanfictions, going on Quizilla or Youtube

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, people who hate Anime, perverts, nerds, and suck-ups, Orochimaru

**Additional info:** Listens to J-Pop most of the time, like to annoy Yami, has a stange obsession with baseball bats(A/n: O.O)

* * *

**Name:** Sakumi Hasegawa

**Age:** 13

**Hair color/length/style:** dark brown almost black, Mid back, ponytail

**Eye color:** Light brown

**Personality:** Tough, independent, nice

**Clothes:** Deep purple tee with the words 'Taro PockyLove' and the front with two pocky sticks on the back, long black skirt that is easy to move in

**Likes:** Goes crazy for mangos, Ramen, internet, Seko(Her cat)

**Dislikes:** Sluts, attention whores, perverts, Orochimaru

**Additional info:** Has a cussing problem(Like Yami). Also, cats gravitate to her like Kyo from Fruits Basket. They will appear out of nowhere for no reason.

* * *

**Name:** Seko

**Age:** ??? **(He's been with Sakumi for as long as she can remember)**

**Gender:** Male

**Fur color:** Straight black

**Eye color:** Bright green

**Favorit Spot: **Sakumi's shoulder

* * *

**Name:** Cagalli Kyoyama

**Age:** 13

**Hair color/length:** Light blonde, mid-back

**Eye color:** Light brown

**Personality:** Slacker, stubborn, has anger management problems, trust issues, creepy, chaotic, tomboyish

**Clothes:** A white Tee with the kanji for "Your mom" and on the back it says "Would you like some ice for that burn?", long blue jeans

**Likes:** Slacking off, herbs, chainsaws, TV, daggers, kunais, swords **(Basicaly, sharp pointy objects that cause pain.)** bazookas, flame-throwers, music, fire **(Pyromaniac)**, matches, video games, voodoo dolls, spiders, gambling**(And she is good at it!)**, roses, bombs, guns, money, heavy blades, candy, jewelry, senbon, scythes, singing, cooking, drawing, guitars

**Dislikes:** Fangirls, preps, idiots, nerds, punks, little kids, perverts, suck-ups, teachers, dolls, pink, short skirts, girlish stuff, Orochimaru, Kabuto

**Additional info:** Wears an earing on her right ear like Orochimaru's and on the left are two different ones; One is a fang, and the other is a skull.


	2. Chapter 1

**ReimeinoAkatsuki: **I re-edited this chapter to make it better. I was thinking 'Oh my God, I suck if I couldn't find these mistakes right away!' I'm listening to _With You_ by Linkin Park. My sis got me into this song.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, OK? Just the OCs.

Two girls, a red-head and a blonde, were sitting on a couch in a dark room watching Naruto. Currently on the TV screen was squad seven waiting on Kakashi. Sakura complained about not being able to blow dry her hair and some other crap that no one cares about while Naruto said something along the lines about not brushing his teeth or not changing his underwear. Xx

A gag erupted from the blonde female. "Yuck!" She spat. "Yami, why would he openly say that?" She asked her sister.

The red-head shook her head before throwing her hands up in the air. "We didn't even need to _know_ that, Hikari!"

Squad seven jumped simultaneously, as if...they heard them.

"What the hell?" Yami muttered.

"O...Kay. That never happened before. This IS the English version, right?" Hikari asked with a half-cocked eyebrow.

"Dur, if they are speaking in English then this IS the English version! I did not waste 60 bucks buying a crappy Japanese DVD!" Yami yelled. **(No offense in any way possible. The DVDs that I got are crappy. The person who made the subtitles couldn't even spell 'Chakra' right.)**

Hikari glared at Yami, then looked at the T.V, only to have her eye twitch.

"Why the hell are they staring at us?" Hikari asked.

"WTF?!" Yami turned to the screen and her gold eyes met onyx, azure and jade.

It was true. The three Genin were staring at them with wide eyes.

"What the hell?!" The Naruto on the T.V screeched.

**.:In the Anime World:.**

Naruto walked over to the floating hole and stared. Two girls stared right back with equally freaked out expressions. The girl on the right had dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist and eyes the same color as his. She wore a silver tube top, white jeans, blue gloves with a snow white feather adorned on them with matching boots. She looked around their age. The girl on the left had blood red hair that went to her waist and bright gold eyes. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless red dress that went down mid-thigh with black pants underneath along with makeshift sleeves that matched the dress. Naruto raised an eyebrow at their strange clothes, and was debating if this was a dream or not.

"H-hello?" Naruto asked nervously.

**.:Back with the two fangirls:.**

"H-hello?" Naruto asked them from the T.V.

"Oh my God." Hikari said, staring at the screen.

She quickly ran for the phone and called her best friend, Sakumi.

"SAKUMI, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" Hikari screamed into the phone.

"Owww...Now I'm deaf in one ear. What?" Sakumi asked over the phone.

"We were watching a Naruto DVD, then Naruto went up to the screen and said hello! Something is seriously fucked up!" The blonde yelled, throwing occasional glances toward the T.V.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"She hung up on me!"

Yami ran up to the screen and yelled a quick "Sorry!" as she turned off the TV.

"We probably are hallucinating or this is a dream. When we go to bed none of this probably never happened." She said, still freaked out.

And with that, the two girls went into their rooms, got dressed in their PJs, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**AiShinigami:** Jesus Christ! I just re-read this and found several errors, among other things...I changed it, K?

Next day, Around 7:50 P.M.:

Yami and Hikari sat on the couch waiting for Naruto to come on. They had convinced themselves that what they saw the night before was a dream.

"They're stalling." Yami said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Retarted commercials." She muttered, glaring at the TV with hatred.

Hikari picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. She talked for a few minutes, then hung up with a big grin on her face:)

"Who'd ya call?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sakumi. Were havin' a sleepover tonight! But she was whispering stuff about 'screaming nutcases'. Oh well." She replied.

2 minutes later:

There was a series of knocks on the door. Hikari decided to wait to piss of Sakumi. The banging got louder until a girl yelled:

"HIKARI! YAMI! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU DONT ANSWER THIS MOTHERFUCKING DOOR, I WILL KICK IT DOWN AND ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE!!!"

Hikari and Yami started to giggle. Hikari ran to the door and put her ear against it. She heard footsteps moving away from the door.

"HYAAA!!!" Sakumi screamed, raising her foot to kick the door down.

Hikari opened the door just as Sakumi lunged to kick the door down. She fell flat on her face, making Yami and Hikari howl with laughter.

"Very funny, guys." She muttered sarcastically.

They suddenly heard the Naruto theme song playing loudly.

"Holy Shit!" They yelled.

They ran toward the couch and sat down, staring at the screen. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Just in case, Yami and Hikari decided to whisper so that only the three girls could hear.

"Oh my, God, yesterday at around midnight, we loaded up an episode on Youtube. I thought Hikari was fixing to cry when she saw little Gaara upset!" Yami said, giggling.

"Hey!" She whispered defiantly, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, Its not my fault that you have a thing for him." Yami whispered, smirking.

Hikari did not reply, just blushed deep red and turned her face away.

"That proves my point."

"Shut up."

"What did you say?!"

"To Shut up! I know that you have a monster crush on Sasuke!"

"-blushes-"

"Why are you two whispering? Shut up and stop argueing(sp?)! Naruto is dissing Sasuke!" Sakumi hissed, thoroughly pissed off.

The two siblings shut up and stared at the screen, trying to hold in their laughter.

Suddenly, Narutos thoughts were heard:

'I wonder who those girls were yesterday...'

'HOLY SHIT, IT WASNT A DREAM!!!' Yami thought screamed, almost yelling in shock. Hikari fell out of her chair and Sakumi's eyes were bugging out. Hikari stood up shakily and said "I-i'm gonna make some ramen now..." She walked past her raven-haired friend as she tried to get over her shock.

After the ramen was done, everyone started to inhale their ramen.

Hikaris mouth started to foam and she said:

"Its the rabies that gives it that extra zip!"**(A/n: Gotta love Fairly Oddparents!)**

O.O Yami and Sakumi promptly spat out their ramen.

Hikari was rolling on the floor laughing. The two girls shot her death glares. Hikari stopped laughing, but when she stared at the TV. she started laughing again. The two girls had a O.o expression on their faces, then looked at the screen, only to start laughing hysterically too. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into a large eating contest, asked for more, then puked.

"Those retards!" Hikari whispered.

"Hey, Sakumi, did you bring your cat?" Yami randomly asked.

A meow answered her question. A small, jet black cat with green eyes was perched on Sakumis shoulder.

"Hey, Seko." Hikari said, petting the cat, then watching Naruto. Seko purred happily them perched himself on Hikari's shoulder.

"Is Cagalli-chan coming over, too?" Yami asked.

"Yep. I called her 5 minutes ago!" Sakumi answered, looking like she had acomplished something important.

Hikari and Hiroko just looked at her weirdly before centering their attention on the show.

There suddenly was violent knocking on the door. Hikari reached for her baseball bat and creeped toward the door. She opened it swiftly and raised her baseball bat, ready to strike, but quickly lowered it to see her friend, Cagalli. The girl was the only one who had a pair of one-of-a-kind guitars, the Angellus and Demona strapped on her back(**A/n: If you have a Gaiaonline account, you should know what they are.)**. She also had a rep for beating up a total of 20 kids at school. How she stayed in school without being placed in an institution, the girls did not know. She currently had her Demona in her hands like she would hold a bat. There were several dents from giving people concussions on it. She lowered her demonic guitar and said:

"Hi, Hikari! Sakumi called me 5 minutes ago and told me that you guys were having a sleepover, so I came as fast as I could!" She said.

"Good, cuz we are flippin' bored right now!" Hikari whined.

Cagalli charged over with Hikari and squeezed in with Yami and Sakumi on the couch.

"I downloaded the remixed version of _Bring me to Life_ last night on my CD!" Yami said, twitching with excitement.

"Seriously?! My retarted computer wont let me." Sakumi whined. T-T

"Shhh. Naruto is back on." Hikari said.

The girls looked at the screen only to get freaked out by Zabuza staring at them, looking like he was gonna murder them.

"AAAHH!!" Sakumi yelled and started pressing random buttons on the remote. The screen suddenly turned to static.

"Sakumi, If you broke my TV, I am gonna kill you." Yami growled softly. The TV was a sacred object in their house; You bring any harm to it, you die. Period.

"I did not break it!"

"I can fix it!" Hikari yelled. She raised her bat, preparing to strike the TV.

Yami punched her upside the head. She rapped on the glass for a minute, then pressed her ears to the speaker. A piercing screech filled the air. The blonde fell over and struck her head on the corner of the table, causing her vision to fade to black.


	4. Chapter 3

**.:Hikari's POV:.**

You wake up to a stabbing pain in your head.

"Owww! Jesus, that's one MAJOR headache!" You groaned as you held your head. You shook your head lightly and tried to recall what happened.

_OK, me, Yami-shishou, Saku-chan, and Cagalli-chan were watching Naruto, the TV glitched up, Saku-chan broke the TV, I almost hit a home run, Yami punched me, then I passed out. Maybe I should go back to sleep. This grass feels sof-Wait, grass?!_

You sat up quickly and looked around. "Saku-chan! Cagalli-chan! Yami-shishou! Where are you?" You yelled, growing more scared by the minute.

"Who are you?" A female's voice asked. You spun around and your mouth dropped.

A girl(Obviously) was standing a few feet away from you. She had blonde hair tied up in 4 spiked pigtails and deep blue eyes. **(a/n: You obviously know who I am talking about and I can't describe her outfit, sooo...You know what she looks like! -.-')**

_Holy shit! That's Temari! What is she doing here?! Unless...I'm in the Naruto world!! Happy day!_

When you finally found your words, you replied "K-Kururugi Hikari. You?"

She smiled and replied "My name's Temari. What are you doing here?"

"Errr...I have absolutely no idea."

**.:No one's POV:.**

Temari thought for a second. "Are you a ninja?" She asked.

"I wish!" Hikari yelled, pouting and crossing her arms.

"You could live with me and my brothers! I need another girl around, anyways. What village are you from?" Temari asked. Again with the random questions!

_I'm screwed._ "Um..I'm from Aisugakure no...Sato(The Village Hidden in the Ice)?" Hikari half-asked. _My God, that was stupid! I should've said Kirigakure no Sato _(The Village Hidden in the Mist) _or something like that! Stupid, stupid Hikari!_

"Hmmm...Never heard of that village before. Oh, well. Come on, I want you to meet Kankuro and Gaara! But just to warn you, Kankuro may try hitting on you, and Gaara's not a people person." Temari said while dragging the poor blonde behind her.

**.:Yami's POV:. **

You opened your eyes slowly, but shut them again quickly. _Did I pass out? _ You thought as you opened your eyes again. You were in a bed, a drawstring bag next to you on the endtable. You reached over and grabbed the bag, opening it, and squealing. "Omg, my Mp4, Cellphone, and my laptop all in one place! Whoo! Oh, my..." Your eyes widened, and you glomped the object that you discovered tightly. It was a stuffed animal of a black wolf pup, Lobo Kuro(Black Wolf). He was very special to you. **(a/n: You'll find out why later. ) **The door opened and the light turned on. "So, you're awake." A slightly deep voice said, making you jump.

_Oh, my God...That sounds like.._. You turned around and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing in the doorway. You started to blush badly. _Ho. Ly. Sh!t...Sasuke Uchiha...This is either a really realistic dream...Or I'm in the Naruto world. Sasuke is way hotter than on the show._ "I found you passed out in the middle of the forest where I was training, so I brought you to my house until you woke up." He said. You looked at the your hands and said "Thanks..For letting me stay here while I was unconscious." You stood up and grabbed your drawstring bag. "I've gotta go now. Even though I have nowhere to go..." You said mumbling the last part, but Sasuke heard it. You slapped yourself mentally as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Sh!t. That was supposed to be an inside thought._

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" Sasuke asked. You shook your head.

"Nope." You answered. _He better not be implying..._

"Do you even have any parents?" He asked. _Oh sh!t. Oh sh!t. Oh sh!t. Better think of something fast..._ You quickly shook your head. You lowered your head.

"No. My parents were K.I.A. on an A-rank mission. I was only 5 years old." You said sadly, hoping that Sasuke would buy it. _Holy Hell...That was __**the **__most depressing lie I have ever told. Hika would skin me alive if she heard that._

It appeared that concern flickered in his eyes, but only for a second. "Ok, you can stay here. But don't let any of the girls in the Village find out." He said. You raised an eyebrow. "Why?" you ask. _It has to do with fangirls._ He simply replied "My fangirls would skin you alive." You laughed slightly. "I'd like to see them try."


End file.
